<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thicker Than Water: Combat by JayEclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551426">Thicker Than Water: Combat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse'>JayEclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thicker Than Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In case anyone is wondering how fights of Mollymauk against his former friends are figured out, this is how. I basically run a DND fight by myself like a nerd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thicker Than Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 3: Hunter - Mollymauk Vs Mighty Nein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Initiative</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Jester: 23</span></li>
<li><span>Mollymauk: 20</span></li>
<li><span>Veth: 19</span></li>
<li><span>Beau: 17</span></li>
<li><span>Fjord: 16</span></li>
<li><span>Yasha: 7</span></li>
<li><span>Caleb: 5</span></li>
<li><span>Clay: 3</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester, not what is in the bushes decides to try and find out. Uses Cloak of Shadows and gets behind Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly makes his entrance then starts booking it south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth doesn’t want to injure him till they know who it is for sure so she just books it and tries to grapple him and succeeds with disadvantage. 7 vs 4 with no modifiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beauregard runs over and tries to use Extort Truth, Molly succeeds on the save.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord with nothing better to do just runs over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha also just comes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb also comes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad also comes over but doesn’t dash like everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester goes to Cad and casts Dispel Magic on Molly thinking it’s a case of disguise self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly first uses a storm rite on the dark gray sword. He then slashes at Veth twice, first attack misses, second one lands for 8 damage. Veth uses Uncanny Dodge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth is no longer unwilling to hurt him. Uses shocking grasp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau tries to use a stunning strike. He yet again succeeds on the save</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord tries to shove Molly to the ground to make him prone. Molly wins the roll with disadvantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha doesn’t do anything with her turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad uses Guidance on Beau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester casts charm person and Molly fails the roll while having advantage. The fight ends for the moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 4: Hunted - Mighty Nein vs Molly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Surprise round! The Mighty Nein -Jester, Fjord may act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau rushes in and tries to use a stunning strike. Molly fails the save badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth wastes her turn with nothing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha grapples Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad casts Bane on Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb uses Dispel Magic sixth level to make sure there is no illusions or other magical effects on Molly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Initiative</b>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Jester: 20</span></li>
<li><span>Veth: 19</span></li>
<li><span>Caleb: 16</span></li>
<li><span>Clay: 12</span></li>
<li><span>Beau: 10</span></li>
<li><span>Mollymauk: 9</span></li>
<li><span>Fjord: 6</span></li>
<li><span>Yasha: 4</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>Jester begins to cast Commune as she thinks the others have it handled on the Molly front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth tries to intimidate Molly. That fails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad holds his action to attack with Sacred Flame if Molly gets free of Yasha’s grappling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau also talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly uses the rite of flame on his offhand. Slashes Yasha and Veth, uses a cruralty point on Veth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord makes the wise call to try knocking Molly out. He hits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha headbutts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester continues to cast Commune</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth hits him with a shortsword and uses sneak attack since Yasha and Fjord are in Melee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb tries to cast Sleep at fourth level, it fails missing 3 hit points away from Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad casts ward against death then steps back. Molly uses an attack of opportunity but fails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau punches and uses fury of blows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly uses Ethereal Step and runs as far as he can get. Turns left: 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord tells the group to split up and cut everywhere off. He goes south. He uses See Invisibility and sees Molly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha runs towards Fjord and activates rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester continues what she’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth runs to Fjord and somewhat in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb casts wall of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad uses locate object to find Molly’s blade. Then Sacred Flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau runs over to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly runs over to the forest and then uses his gray bag of tricks getting a giant elk. I didn’t roll for this and decided to throw Molly a bone since these fights have been going so poorly for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Giant Elk Charges at Caleb and attacks him with a ram attack. Caleb is knock prone. Caleb keeps concentration on Wall of Fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord goes over to Caleb then uses Thunderstep bring Caleb with him. The Elk takes 10 damage. He then moves as far as he can towards Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha attacks the Elk. The first one misses, the second hits. 14 damage to the elk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester continues her casting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth looks for where Fjord and Caleb went. Fails the roll. Goes the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb gets up, follows Fjord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad looks for Caleb and Fjord. Sees them and tries to catch up. Catches up with Caleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau looks for Fjord since she knows he could see Molly. Fails the roll. Goes the right way. Catches up with Fjord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly uses half his movement to get as far from Fjord as possible. Then hides in a tree. Gets a 22.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord looks for Molly and fails, moves past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau looks for Molly, fails and moves on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb does the same to the same result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad does succeed but I bump his roll down by one for the stake of the plot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>